<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is Legs by Politics_notmything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465935">Love is Legs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politics_notmything/pseuds/Politics_notmything'>Politics_notmything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is cursed, anD WHAT OF IT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politics_notmything/pseuds/Politics_notmything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty self-explanatory, Anne Boleyn x Toad w/ legs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>anne boleyn/toad w/ legs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is Legs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello sinners. The rumours are true, today I will be taking down the whole cinematic universe of the parrlyn writing community… As you know I did invent Tumblr, I did invent Parrlyn now im going to invent Anne x Toad w/ legs /j</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anne watched her lover pirouette around the bedroom. The bulbous mushroom afro is bobbing on his head, merely missing the roof. His long, chiselled legs tightened when he galloped across the floor like an antelope on steroids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Toad, you’re so graceful.” The Boleyn girl was obsessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Annie, I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toad should’ve been on the cover of Vogue, but his legs were too long. This is why he became a dancer. He outshone everyone with his fabulous technique, astonishing posture and unmatched enthusiasm for the sport, which is probably what made him so attractive to Anne, not to mention the rippling abs which lurked under his vest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Anne, Toad was her sun. The very thing which brought light to her world, made her go blind from beauty and eventually burn up in the presence of a god. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s precisely what happened. Toad leapt across the room, and the amount of perfection he possessed eventually killed the Boleyn girl. #rip </span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span>
      
    </span>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>